Dead Until Dark
by igetupseteasily
Summary: Set during the new, 2011 movie. Charley's sister moves back into town at the same time that they gain a new neighbor. I am horrible with summaries, sorry. Jerry/OC
1. One

Author's Note: So, honestly I'm a terrible person because I just started a new story and I am nowhere near being anywhere close to even halfway through with it and I wanted to start this. I LOVE the old Fright Night, a lot, but there are a lot of things about the remake that I love, too. For example: Colin Farrell and David Tennant.  
>David is an amazing actor who I've loved since he was in Harry Potter and then he was in Doctor Who and I was so happy. And Colin is a more recent attraction for me. So, here's my attempt at throwing an OC into the mix.<p>

Also: I was gone for a week with no internet and then there was this hurricane nonsense here in the east coast (I hope everyone is okay, by the way!) and all I could do was write and NOT post anything. So let me know what you guys think of this... I've got five more chapters taking up space on my laptop lol.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night, any of the characters except for my own, and any of the pop culture references that I will probably make through out the entirety of my story. I also don't own the title of this story, it's a lyric from the song Lost Boys by the 69 Eyes._

* * *

><p>"Eugh," a voice groaned out, kicking the door of a beat up, black car shut with a black, heeled ankle bootie.<p>

The black boot had skin tight black jeans tucked into it, leading up to a thin torso that was covered by a very loose fitting, long, plain gray sleeveless top. The arms that stuck out from the top were covered in a thin layer of sweat, due to the air conditioning in the old car breaking down halfway into town.

Unmistakably, as if the boots hadn't given the fact away, the figure that had kicked the car door shut was a female. She was tall, lean, and tan. Her arms and legs were very thin and her torso was like an hourglass. She had somewhat long, curly hair that was a deep brown and messy. Some red highlights were visible here and there.

Her tan face was half covered by large black sunglasses, but she had full red lips and high cheekbones placed on her oval shaped face. The glint of a small nose stud could be seen on the right side of her nose and as she tucked her hair behind her ear, giving a glance of her dark purple, sparkly nail polish, one would be able to see that she had three earrings in her left ear lobe and two on the cartilage.

She let out another sigh, adjusting the dark green, military style messenger bag on her shoulder as she clicked the button to lock her car as she made her way up the steps. She held a key in her hand, ready to put it in the lock before she noticed how shiny it was. She pursed her lips, realizing that they'd changed it.

Her hand made its way to knock on the door as she rolled her eyes; someone could have at least told her that they'd changed the locks. She'd only been gone a year.

After a moment, the door was swung open and a woman's voice flooded her ears, causing her to look up, "I already told you, we're very happy with our paper!"

The voice trailed off as the woman glanced at the girl in awe, "You…you're early!"

The teenager nearly smirked, "Well, I didn't stop last night," she looked away before looking back up at the older woman, "I missed you, mom."

The girl's mom smiled happily as she embraced the younger girl, "I missed you too, Evie," she whispered into her daughter's hair.

Mrs. Brewster took the bag off of her daughter's shoulder and ushered her into the house quickly, giving a small glare to the dumpster on the neighbor's lawn. She gave a tsk, shutting the door.

Her mom put the bag on one of the chairs in the living room before turning to Evie, "Would you like something to eat? You know, Charley's still in school, he should be home in like three hours."

"I'm fine, mommy," she glanced up at the older woman, "I ate breakfast with…" she trailed off, her face wincing as if she was in pain, "_them_."

Jane Brewster nodded, "Well, I've got to shower and get ready for work. Your room's exactly the same, so go right on up whenever you want."

Jane then made her way up the stairs before stopping at the top, glancing down at her daughter, "I'm really glad you decided to come home, Evelina. It hasn't been the same without you."

The two smiled sadly at one another before Jane turned back and went into the bathroom. Evie picked up her bag and made her way upstairs and into her old room, smiling sadly at everything she left behind a year ago.

She tossed her bag onto her window seat before throwing herself onto her bed and closing her eyes.

_"Charley!" a voice shouted out angrily, "I told you to stop going into my room!" Evie was glaring at her twin with venom in her eyes, "And I especially told you to keep that freak out of there!"_

_ "Ed's not a freak!" Charley was yelling back._

_ "What were you doing in there, huh?" she grabbed a hold of his shirt as she narrowed her eyes._

_ "I was just trying to figure out why you're leaving us!" he shoved his sister away from his body roughly. She fell back into the wall. "You're leaving us just like Dad did! You're just like him, Evelina!"_

_ "I am not like him, Charles!" she snapped back, pushing herself off of the wall. "Dad offered to make it up to me and-"_

_ "And you're going!" he shouted, getting into her face. "He offered to make it up to you! But what about us, Evie?" his voice softened, "You're leaving us for the man that left us all. You're being selfish, just like he was."_

_ She was fuming with anger as she took a deep breath and put a smirk on, "Guess it's true that daddy always liked me better, Charley."_

"Mom!" Evie's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. "Whose car is out in the driveway?" No answer, "Mom!"

"What?" Jane cried out, trying to curl her hair.

"Whose car is that!" Charley was screaming out, up in the hallway now. He glanced into Evie's open doorway. He stopped short, "Evelina," he breathed out.

She sat up, the normal smirk nowhere on her face, "Charley," she nodded. The twins hadn't left on the best of terms. What had happened after she told her brother their father liked her better was something neither of them would forget. Charley had cried out in rage and attacked his younger sibling, throwing her into the wall and she had begun to claw at him with her fake nails.

It was one thing when the twins fought, but that time it had been brutal enough for their mother to even agree that Evelina moving away would be best. It was even so bad that Evelina hadn't had fake nails since that incident.

"I thought you were coming home tomorrow," he stepped towards her room, but didn't come inside.

"Yeah, well," she stood up, walking over to him, "Dad's _fiancée_ had other plans," she stopped right in the doorway as well, locking eyes with her brother, "Guess it never mattered who he liked best," she whispered, looking away, "Cause he'll always pick someone else over us in the long run, eh, Charley?"

He smiled sadly at his sister, "Oh, Evie."

She launched herself through the doorway, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug, "I missed you, Charley Brewster," she whispered into his ear, "And I'm so sorry, for everything."

His own arms wrapped around his twin's smaller frame as he leaned his head on top of hers, "I'm sorry, too, Evelina."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Brewster had to call the school before work and let them know that Evelina would be starting school one day earlier than expected. They were fine with it and put her in a lot of Charley's classes so that she could adapt back to the school quickly.<p>

Charley was standing outside, trying to get his bike working. Kate nearly snorted, "You're never going to get that thing to work, are you?"

He shrugged, "Well, you've got a car now, Evelina," he smirked, "You could always drive me."

She opened her mouth, a smile on her lips as she went to say something witty, but a green beetle pulled up and a gorgeous blonde yelled to Charley. He grinned, yelled something over his shoulder to Evie and was off. And Evie's jaw dropped. The blonde in that car had been Amy Peterson. She stood with widened eyes for a moment wondering when her brother had ditched Evil Ed (he obviously had to have ditched him, she knew that Amy didn't like him) and traded up for Evie's own, old best friend. And then she began to wonder why nobody had even told her. She glared at the sidewalk, kicked it with the toe of her boot, and got in her car.

When she got to school, she saw that everybody there dressed a lot more boring than they did back in California where she'd been for the year. She saw tons of shorts and t-shirts and flip-flops. She sighed, glancing down at her own outfit. She had on gray skinny jeans tucked into black, suede boots, with a hidden wedge that went up to her mid calf, and another loose fitting and long, sleeveless top. This time it had been blue and she had a gray scarf around her neck.

Her hair wasn't as much of a mess today and it fell in its usual curls with the occasional frizzy pieces that stuck out. She had on eyeliner around her cobalt green eyes and clear gloss on her lips.

She was glad that she could make it through the crowds of students without anybody recognizing her. At first, the thought had upset her. She had once been popular with Amy Peterson, but she enjoyed the life outside of popularity and the freedom that you had to do what you wanted without judgment.

Evie nearly made it to first period without a glance from anyone, before Evil Ed ran up to her, "Evelina!"

She nearly hissed, turning to look at him, "Ed!"

He had leaned out a bit over the year, but he still had a bit of baby fat on his cheeks.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist and tugged her into a corner of the hall, "I have to talk to you!"

"Ed," she whined. She didn't want to be late on her first day back.

"It'll only take a minute," he began to beckon to Charley. She gave him a glance, "You two are still friends?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" he asked, once he got Charley's attention.

"I just figured, cause he's dating Amy," she shrugged, sipping her coffee. Ed narrowed his eyes at her, "I thought you hate coffee."

"I made friends with it," she shrugged, "We play nice."

Charley came over, hesitantly, "What do you want, Ed? Class is going to start."

"Adam's missing!" Ed cried out. Adam was their other friend that they'd grown up with. "I've tried to call him, text him, he won't answer."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you," Charley shrugged. Evelina smacked him on the arm, hissing that he was being impolite.

"It's not just Adam, though, other kids are missing, too," Ed was trying to explain, "And Adam's been out for the whole week and he is _never_ out of school"

"Maybe he's got the flu," Charley shrugged.

Evelina rolled her eyes, "Were you even ever actually friends with Adam? He never misses school. He strategically planned when he was having his tonsils out and he showed up the next day. The nurse kept trying to send him home and he refused."

"I think something might have gotten him," Ed explained. Evelina frowned at that. She was kind of upset that she'd stuck up for Ed and he was just being even weirder now. "I'm going to go over there tonight and see if I can find anything."

"You're going to break into Adam's house?" Evelina raised both eyebrows.

"Yeah, you two are going to come with me, right?" He asked, nearly begging, "I mean, you have to. What if something happened to Adam?"

"I'm not doing this," Charley began to back up. "Look, do what you want, but leave me out of it."

Evelina sighed, moving away, "I'm not going to break into Adam's house, Ed. I'm sorry," she left the two, only glancing back once when Ed began to freak out about something. She could have sworn she heard the words 'Stretch Armstrong' and 'jerk off'. She shuddered, throwing her coffee away. She didn't want to even think about it.


	2. Two

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing! You're great!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night, any of the characters except for my own, and any of the pop culture references that I will probably make through out the entirety of my story._

* * *

><p>"Evelina, just listen to me," Ed was trying, yet again, to get me to go with him to Adam's. "Your neighbor isn't a human being."<p>

"Ed," she stopped and gave him a look, "Sometimes you act like a freak from Mars, but I know that you're still a human being. Don't go accusing people of being something that they're not," she pointed at him with her hand that held her fourth coffee of the day.

"But he's not _acting_ like a vampire, Evelina!" Ed cried out. A group of students turned on the stairs to glance at the two as they left the building. Evelina could care less. "He _is_ one!"

"Okay, so how about I give you a pair of pliers, you go break into _his_ house instead of Adam's and you come back with a fang for me," she took a sip of her coffee, raising one eyebrow, "What about that, Eddie?"

"Yo, Evelina," a deep voice cried out. She rolled her eyes; turning to the figure, "What?" she snapped as Mark made his way up.

"What are you doing, actually talking to this freak?"

"This _freak_," she turned her monotonous attitude on the taller boy, "has a name, Mark. And I'm talking to him because he doesn't _ooze_ teenage hormones like you and your fellow peers." She turned her back on him.

"Always knew you Brewsters were weird," Mark commented. "You and Charley did a total 180; he's the cool one and you're the weird one."

"I'd rather be weird than hang out with a bunch of douchebags that smoke weed all day," she snipped back at him, still not facing him. "I like to keep my brain cells in tact, thanks."

"Straight edge now, too, Brewster? Wow, Never thought I'd see that day happen," he snorted. "Enjoy your geek," Mark walked away, knocking his shoulder into hers as he went. She barely budged, checking her nail polish.

"I really should repaint this," she mumbled, not looking up.

Ed glanced at her. Had this been a year or two ago, Evie would have been running off with Mark and his band of idiots with an air of coolness about her. However, this time she stayed with him and defended his honor with that same air of coolness. She never did care what people thought of her and it seemed as if her stay in California had amplified that.

"Evelina, please," Ed looked at her with pleading eyes, "Go with me."  
>She sighed, "I'll meet you over there, Ed. I might be late. I need to go get my phone from the house, I forgot to charge it last night."<p>

He nodded, beaming. "Okay," he nodded again as he moved to go back inside to his locker, "Thank you, Evelina!"

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah, don't spazz out about it," she rolled her eyes.

"Make sure Charley comes, too!" he called out over his shoulder. She sighed heavily, knowing how hard that would be.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes she immediately felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. She had fallen asleep when she had promised Ed that she'd go with him. She sighed, sitting up as she ran a hand through her hair. She pulled off her shirt, tossing it to the side as she glanced out the open window. It was still somewhat light out, which meant she hadn't slept through the entire night, yet.<p>

She paused to check her phone, stupidly in front of the window, in her black, lacy bra. She had two texts from Ed yelling at her and at that moment, her phone rang.

"Fuck, Ed," she hissed into the phone, going toward the closet, "I'm sorry, I'm changing my shirt and then I'm coming over."

He nearly laughed at her voice. "Evelina you sound like you're still asleep."

"Yeah, well," she tugged a plain, loose fitting black t-shirt on over her head. "I'll be over in like, ten minutes tops," she glanced over at the clock, "I might get a coffee."

"Okay, just hurry. It's getting dark out."

"Okay, should I fashion a necklace out of garlic, Ed?" she questioned lightly, "Calm down, buddy, I'm on my way," she clicked the end button and shoved her phone in her back pocket. She grabbed a black leather jacket from her closet before running down the stairs, "Mom, I'm going out!"

"Help me with this real estate stuff real quick, Evie!" she called back from the garage. Evie groaned, shuffling into the garage to help her mom pack it up. When she came out of the garage the third time, her mother was talking to a man that had to have been the new neighbor.

He was tall, incredibly pale and _gorgeous_. He had a dark head of hair and his eyes were cold and dark as well. Everything about this man screamed cold, dark, or dangerous. But Evie kind of found it attractive.

"Oh, Evelina, come here, please," she waved her daughter over. Evie wondered if her mom had mentioned the dumpster in the driveway yet.

"Jerry, this is my daughter Evelina. Evie, this is our new neighbor, Jerry Dandridge."

"I don't remember seeing your car here a few days ago," Jerry nodded at Evelina's beat up old car.

"Evelina just moved back in," Jane smiled, "Oh, here comes Charley. Charley!" she called over the elder twin. "And he's with Amy…" Jane trailed off.

"I'm out," Evie hissed out, just low enough for Jerry to almost miss what she said.

"Play nice," she whispered to her daughter as Charley and Amy walked up. "This is my older one, Charley and this is his…girlfriend? Are we using the word girlfriend?" She glanced at Amy who was smiling and glancing at Evie awkwardly, "Yes, Ms. Brewster."

"Lovely," Evie muttered. She turned and picked up her bag that she'd thrown haphazardly on the lawn before helping her mom.

"As I was saying to your mom," Jerry spoke, calling Evie's attention from her escape route to her car, "I would invite you all inside, but it's pretty messy…furniture everywhere."

"Like I said," he turned back to Jane Brewster, "The dumpster will be gone by tomorrow."

Evie nearly snorted, realizing that her mom had already said something to him, probably about in the first ten seconds. Jerry glanced over at her with a small smirk on.

Charley suddenly grabbed his sister's shoulder, "We have to go," he tilted his phone at an angle to show her the text he just got. She could see an attached file of a video of him with Ed and Adam in tights, which caused her to grin. _This goes viral in ten if you're not here in five._

Because she didn't respond, she was too busy trying not to laugh, he began to take off down the street. "I have a car, Charley! _Charley_! I am _not_ running…Oh, I give up," she grabbed her keys from inside her bag and turned to Jerry, "So sorry about having to run off. Charley has special needs and-"

"Evelina," their mother hissed out.

"Okay, that's a lie, he's just being a freak," Evelina shrugged, "And I have to go babysit his freaky self. Bye, Jerry, nice to meet you."

Evelina picked Charley up two blocks down after speeding after him. Damn, that kid could run. They went into Adam's house and found absolutely nothing, which she had expected. She sat outside for a while, too, bored of their search. She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye once or twice, but she ignored it before driving Charley home.

She turned her car off, glancing at him, "It wouldn't _kill_ you to be _nice_ to your **friend**, Charley."

"Ed's a weirdo," he looked at his sister as if she were crazy. "And anyways, Amy keeps asking about you."

"Look, Ed may be a weirdo, but you were a weirdo, too once." Evie got out of her car and kicked it shut, her habit, as she pointed at him with her hand holding her keys.

"Yeah, well, I grew up," Charley slammed his door shut.

"Yeah?" she glanced at him, "Well you grew into the hugest douchebag that I've ever met," she pulled a small box out of her purse.

"Mom'll kill you if she sees you doing that," he nodded as she put a cigarette between her lips.

"Good thing mom won't see me," she lit it, eyebrows raised. "Unless you fucking narc."

"Do whatever you want," he raised his hands up in defense, "I don't give two shits."

"Good," she pulled the cigarette away from her lips, blowing the smoke out. "I don't give two shits about what you do with shithead, then."

"I'm not hanging out with Ed," he glanced at her.

"I was talking about Amy," she smirked, putting the cigarette back to her mouth. He rolled his eyes and walked into the house, leaving her to lean against her car as she continued smoking.

"That's not good for your health," a deep voice spoke up. She glanced up to see Jerry standing on his porch, leaning against his door as he looked over at her.

She smiled, "Yeah, well, no one lives forever, right?"

He chuckled, pushing himself off of the door as he made his way over to her. "Yeah, I guess not. Do you have an extra?"

"Oh, well, that would be me enabling your unhealthy habit," she smirked, taking out her pack. She held it up to him and he took one out. Instead of using the lighter that Evie held out to him, he put the cigarette between his lips and leaned down, lighting his off of hers.

She didn't breathe the entire time he was eye level with her, only a few inches away. His eyes were burning into hers as he moved away from her. She almost forgot to breathe after a moment, taking a shaky breath as she moved the cigarette from her lips.

He was smirking at her, knowing that he caused her some sort of discomfort. "So what do you do?"

"I work construction on the strip at night," he shrugged, glancing around.

"Well why aren't you working right now?" she narrowed her eyes at him, confused.

He grinned, realizing that she was the only person he'd met that had asked him that. "I have off two or three days a week."

"That's nice," she nodded. "When I worked I had to work almost every day, even weekends," she rolled her eyes. "But that's what you get when you're underage…you take what you can get."

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"I was a waitress at Denny's," she smirked. "But that was last year... so now I don't do anything."

He chuckled, his expression unchanging, "Last year, huh? So you're not underage anymore?"

She nearly choked on her own breath before she decided to play it cool. She smirked, taking her cigarette out of her mouth. She began to move away as her smirk grew. "Nope," she brushed past him, making her way up the driveway. She tossed it off to the side, turning her head over her shoulder, "Nice and legal for a couple of months, now." She gave him a small wink as she went up the stairs.

Jerry grinned to himself, watching her go inside. He threw his own cigarette into the street and moved swiftly to his house as he thought of all of the things he'd like to do to the younger Brewster twin.


	3. Three

Author's Note: Thank you everyone! I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this story! And for everyone commenting about the quick updates, I literally have four more chapters on my computer. I've just been rereading them and fixing them. When I have no Internet, I become productive and write a lot, haha. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night, any of the characters except for my own, and any of the pop culture references that I will probably make through out the entirety of my story._

* * *

><p>"Evelina," a hand slammed her locker shut. "We need to talk."<p>

The brunette looked up, "Um, I wasn't _done_ there," she narrowed her eyes at the petite blonde in front of her.

"What is your issue? Anyone would have thought that you'd be ecstatic for me to date Charley," Amy chased after Evelina after the brunette decided that she didn't want anything from her locker anymore.

"Yeah," she turned abruptly. "I would have, back when Charley and I were okay. But you waited until Charley and I were on the verge of World War Three with each other and you didn't even tell me. You were supposed to be my friend and you picked Charley over me." She moved closer, looking down at Amy, "You were supposed to be my best friend and you didn't even tell me, Amy. How else am I supposed to feel? I found out through my _mother_."

"I-" Amy began to answer her old friend, but Evelina interrupted her, "And have you seen the way Charley acts because of you? He's become a human clone of Mark. Which is, if I can say, absolutely terrifying. He treats Ed like shit when Ed was all he had a year and a half ago when he started pining after you. And Adam is missing and Charley doesn't even care-"

"Don't act like you suddenly care about Adam," Amy rolled her eyes, "The kid pined after you as much as Charley did me."

"And if I had actually gone out with him, he wouldn't act like Charley does. You changed everything about my brother, Ames," she sighed, adjusting the strap of her bag, "And I don't know if I can cope with that right now. He's acting exactly like our father." She glanced at the clock in the hall, "I can't do this right now, I've got to get to math."

* * *

><p>"Ed's missing," Charley threw his bag onto the footstool where his sister's feet were. She scoffed, picking her feet out from underneath the bag before putting them atop it.<p>

"What?" she looked up from her history book.

"Ed's _missing_," he repeated. "He wasn't at school and I went over his house afterwards and he wasn't there either. His parents said he went to school today and everything. They said that he gets up earlier than they do. And there's proof at his house that Jerry is what he said he is."

She raised both of her eyebrows up as the microwave beeped. She uncrossed her legs and pushed herself up off of the couch. She made her way into the kitchen and opened the door of the microwave, taking out her bowl of noodles. She plopped down on the couch next to her brother and began to chew. Finally she spoke up, "You know, maybe it's not what you think," she swallowed her noodles. "Maybe Ed's like seeking refuge in the church," she snickered, "In a garlic shirt."

"You can be such a bitch," Charley grabbed the bowl of noodles from his sister and began to chew on them. She let out a whine, standing up, "I would have made you your own, Charley!"

Evelina pulled out another pack of noodles and put them in a bowl as her brother shouted a muffled _Thanks_. She poured water into her bowl before putting it in the microwave and pushing some buttons. She turned back and glanced out the window to see Jerry leaning over the fence through the window. He waved her outside.

She glanced at Charley who was watching TV now, eating her noodles. She was starting to think that this vampire business really needed to stop. "Charles, I'm going to go outside for a second, have a cigarette," she lied. He didn't respond and she slipped out through the back.

"Hey," she smiled at the neighbor.

"Hey," he grinned, "What's going on? Your mom's not home?"

"Nah," she leaned on the other side of the fence. "She's working late so it's up to me to make dinner for myself. Which Charley stole," she glared at the house for a moment. "Whatsup? You just like standing outside talking to me late at night?" she blinked quickly as a mockingly flirtatious gesture.

"What if I did," he grinned, leaning over the fence a bit more. She smiled up at him until she heard the door slam open.

"Your noodles are ready…you'd better come inside before I eat them, too," Charley's voice filled her ears. She groaned; Charley ruined everything. She moved away from the fence a bit as Charley moved down the steps.

"Hey, guy," Jerry greeted Charley who nodded his acknowledgment. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, whatsup?" Charley shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm supposed to have a girl over tonight," Jerry smirked. Evie frowned a bit on the inside. Of course he was going to have a girl over, look at the guy. "And I'm all out of beer. She's going to be here soon and the store closes in like ten…do you have any inside that you could hook me up with? I'll hook you guys back up whenever you need it. One for each of you, one for your mom."

"Uh, yeah, I'll go check," Charley made his way up the porch again, Evie following him. Jerry hopped over the fence, joining them on the porch. When he got to the doorway, however, he stopped outside of it.

"Uh, is Budweiser okay?" Charley asked from inside the fridge. Jerry glanced around the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's cool," he nodded. His gaze landed on Evelina who was sitting on top of the counter eating a bowl of noodles. She had on the same boots she wore every day along with a short, tight black skirt that he hadn't noticed earlier due to the fence. Her legs were as tan as the rest of her and he felt that if he tilted his head the right way he'd be able to see up her skirt.

"Nice, uh, kitchen," he commented, glancing at her. She chuckled, taking a sip from her soda can.

Charley dropped one of the bottles of beer when he looked up and saw his neighbor who was nearly ten years older than his sister, trying to look up his sister's skirt.

Evelina let out a cry, surprised by the noise of breaking glass, spilling hot broth on herself. She groaned. "Oh, fuck," she hissed, turning to put the bowl down. She hopped off the counter and made her way upstairs.

"Oh! Do you need help with that?" Jerry moved to come inside.

"Huh?" Charley looked up. Seeing Jerry ready to leap inside to help him with the bottle, he put up a hand, "No, no, it's fine. Just uh, stay."

He picked up the huge piece of glass and put it on the table. Then, realizing the awkward silence, he picked up the box and walked to the door. "Uh, here you go…Not exactly a six pack," he held it just inside of the doorway to see if Ed's theory was right. Jerry held out a hand to grab it, but he didn't put his hand inside. Charley smirked inwardly, realizing his friend had been right, before pushing the beer forward for Jerry to grab.

"You know, you've got a lot on your shoulders for a kid. Your mom, she didn't really tell me too much, but there's this neglect. It uh, gives off a scent. And your sister," Jerry raised his eyebrows up to his hairline, "She is _ripe_. Gorgeous girl. There's uh, something dark about her, I can _sense_ these kinds of things," he chuckled. "You've uh, gotta look out for the two of them, you know? There are a lot of _bad_ people out there, Charley. Do you think you can handle that, guy?"

Evelina reentered the kitchen at that moment, wearing black shorts and a tank top. Charley gave her wide eyes for a moment; her shorts were _way_ too short to be wearing in front of their creepy neighbor.

"I think I can handle it," he finally replied, glaring at Jerry.

Jerry smiled crookedly, "That's good. Good for you," he chuckled. His eyes weren't on Charley, however, they were looking at Evelina.

Evelina was surveying the situation with narrow eyes. She could feel how tense the air in the kitchen was. "Charley," she spoke up awkwardly, "That movie's on TV that you wanted to watch. I'll stay in tonight if you want."

"You were going to go out?" Charley turned to his sister. He didn't even realize that there was not a movie he wanted to watch on TV.

"Yeah," she lied. "I was going to go out with Mark, but I'd rather watch that movie with you."

He narrowed his eyes at her, confused, "Okay."

Jerry still stood in the doorway, smirking, "Well, I'll see you two around, okay?"

"Night, Jerry," Evelina smiled as Charley shut the door. Once it was shut, he turned to her, "I thought you hated Mark."

"I do," she whispered, "I wasn't going out with Mark, I was just trying to separate the two of you. Also, Amy texted you," she tossed him his phone, "She said she's coming over in ten minutes so I _am_ going out."

"You could just stay home with us," he suggested, "And we could watch a movie," he held his arms up, trying to compromise.

She smiled sadly, "Maybe tomorrow night? I'm going to go to Blockbuster and then maybe I'll show up."

He nodded, "Okay, Evie. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><em>From Dusk Till Dawn, Dracula, Dracula: 2000, The Lost Boys<em>. Evelina glanced at the Blockbuster bag in the back seat through her rearview mirror. She let out a sigh, realizing that getting the movies for Charley would just make his paranoia worse. She also didn't want to watch them because what if _she _actually started to believe what her brother said, too?

_As_ she pulled up to her house, there were red and blue flashing lights. She cursed under her breath as she turned off the engine and jumped out of the car. She ran into the house, forgetting that her car door was open and forgetting the bag in the backseat.

"Charley!" she cried out.

"Evie!" he called back. She put her hand over her heart with a sigh, before moving back into the driveway. The cops were leaving now, laughing on the front porch next door with Jerry.

"Oh, Miss Brewster, you're back in town," one of them chuckled out.

"Yeah, Devin," she muttered, "Back in town."

"Thought we would have known that earlier," the other cop laughed out. "Surprised we haven't seen you sooner."

"And you won't be seeing me for awhile, boys," she smiled mockingly as she stuck her body in the car and pulled out the bag. She slammed the door shut, for once using her hand and not her foot. She stormed up the stairs and slammed the front door shut as well, locking it, before screaming out, "I HATE COPS!"

Charley laughed from where he was at the top of the stairs before running down them. She sighed, "What happened next door that my two favorite people are there practically bringing Jerry to the donut shop with them?"

He laughed before his eyes widened, "OH!" Evelina widened her eyes as he cried out. "He had Doris over!"

"Awh, she's so pretty," Evelina nearly moaned, sitting down. A brief thought of Doris and Jerry getting together crossed her mind and she frowned.

"And she started to scream," he said, "So I called the cops."

"That's it?" she raised her eyebrows, "Wow, Chuck, you might have really cockblocked him there," she gave a small smile before she glanced around, "Where's Amy?"

"She went home because I was 'obsessing over the neighbors'," he frowned, sitting next to her. He pointed at the bag. "What'd you get?"

She handed it to him, "Treats for you, Charley Brewster," she pecked him on the forehead, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Night," Charley responded to her, but he was really glancing over at Jerry's house instead of watching his sister go up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: There you have it. And oh noez, why does Evelina know the police?<p> 


	4. Four

Author's Note: Squeeee! Thanks everyone for all of the lovely reviews! Everytime I got an e-mail I was beaming!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night, any of the characters except for my own, and any of the pop culture references that I will probably make through out the entirety of my story._

* * *

><p>"Where's Charley?" Jane Brewster shouted up the stairs, "He's going to be late for school, you know!"<p>

"Yeah, mom," Evelina walked into Charley's room. His bed was still made from yesterday. She frowned, where _was_ her idiot brother?

She went downstairs and her mom nearly squealed at her outfit, "Oh, you've got a color on today!"

"Black is a color," she rolled her eyes as she opened the fridge to get milk for the coffee that her mother poured for her, "It just doesn't reflect light."

She had on a pale yellow sundress that was sleeveless and fell to her knees. She had to wear white flip-flops with it, because her boots would have looked too stupid.

Charley had snuck in through the back door when they had their backs turned and he had the same outfit on he did last night. He also looked as if he hadn't slept and was incredibly disturbed.

"Can you give me a ride?" he asked from behind Evelina, causing her to jump.

"Oh, it's like living with a vampire," Jane cried out, hand over her chest, "The hours you keep, Charley."

Charley and Evelina gave each other a small glance before he turned to his sister again, "Anyways…a ride?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I had to talk to you about something anyway," she sipped her coffee.

"I have to talk to the both of you about something," Jane smirked. She was holding up a cigarette butt, "Where did this come from? It was in the driveway."

The twins glanced at each other before speaking in unison, "Jerry."

Jane sighed, "Look, if the two of you want to smoke, don't leave the evidence around for me to find, please? And don't blame Jerry," she rolled her eyes, throwing the cigarette butt in the garbage can before she made her way upstairs to shower.

Evelina groaned, grabbing her bag, "Go change your shirt, Charley. I'll wait outside for you."

She sat in the car and once her brother was in, she turned to look at him, "So where were you last night?"

"I um, just drive," he glanced nervously at Jerry's house, "And I'll tell you everything."

She sighed, putting her car in reverse before backing out of the driveway. Charley filled her in on the way to school.

"Okay, well," he sighed, running his hand through his hair nervously, "I broke into Jerry's last night to see if Doris was okay."

"You _broke in_?" she cried out, turning to face him. "Jesus, Charley, I thought you were asleep. I would have gone with you…you should have _told_ me, I would have at least known that you weren't home! What if something happened? What if Jerry found you and called the cops?"

"Something _did_ happen, Evie," he was shaking, "And I was going to wake you up and see if you wanted to go with me or wait for me, but I know how you get when you get woken up," He sighed, "But he has this room inside of his closet and-"

"You went in his _closet_?" she laughed. "Did you play dress up while you were in there?"

"Yes I did and no I didn't! And not only does he have all sorts of uniforms in there, but he's got this secret passage that leads to all these rooms. And Doris was in one. I had to hide in one because he came in and he _bit her_, Evie."

Her eyes widened as she glanced over at him, "What?"

She had tried to discard everything that her brother had said as a joke, but to hear that Doris had actually been bitten and that Charley had seen it was something new entirely.

"And I had to wait until he was done, until he was gone and I broke her out and as soon as I got her outside," he started to cry, shaking even more, "she exploded in the sunlight, he must have turned her, I-"

Evelina pulled the car over to the side of the road and hugged her brother, "It's okay, Charley," she assured him, "We just have to make sure he doesn't get into our house; that's all that matters, right? That's what they say in the movies…"

He nodded, giving his twin one last squeeze before letting her continue the drive to school.

* * *

><p>"We have no crosses in our house?" Charley screamed out. The twins had ditched school early, deciding that the defense of their home was far more important. "Didn't mom used to drag us to church?" He let out another cry before Evie heard a crash upstairs.<p>

"I think tomorrow I'm going to go and see Peter Vincent," he suggested to her after she had come downstairs and rolled her eyes at his outburst.

"Why don't we both go see him now? Then on the way back home we can go grab some crosses and stuff," Evelina asked, shoving her boots on. She'd done her laundry as soon as they'd gotten back home and she had her faithful, tight dark jeans and long flowy tank tops back to cover her. She glanced over at her brother who was already writing down the address for Peter Vincent's act in Vegas.

With Evelina's car they should be able to get back home before nightfall. She drove quickly, even though they had plenty of time and they snatched off badges from visitors and fashioned their own press badges in the elevator.

Charley got a hold of Peter Vincent after his rehearsal and he ordered his assistant, Ginger, to take the two upstairs. She was flirting with Charley and warning Evelina to be careful because she was pretty and Vincent would surely hit on her.

She was trying not to clutch onto Charley's arm as they walked through the museum that was Peter Vincent's room. He had so many weird things in glass cases. When they got into his living room, he was standing around shirtless. Evelina glanced at Charley, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, didn't realize you had a girl with you," Peter glanced at her. "Oh well, I'm not embarrassed if you aren't," he winked at her, pouring himself a drink.

Evelina glanced at Charley again, eyes wide. "Um, no," she nearly sputtered out. "Perfectly comfortable with your near nudity," she winced at the way the words came out of her mouth. Charley chuckled as Peter Vincent raised his eyebrows, "Very well, then. Quite forward," he turned to them with a wink, "This stuff looks like piss, but I can't stop drinking it. Do you two want one?"

"No, thank you," Charley furrowed his eyebrows at the green drink.

"Why not," Evelina shrugged. Charley glanced at her, "You're driving," he hissed. "Oh, right, never mind," she laughed.

Peter Vincent came over, taking off his wig as he did so. Evelina raised her eyebrows up as he pulled at the pants of his crotch, telling them unnecessarily about a rash on his crotch because the leather didn't breathe. He pulled off his sideburns as well as his beard and mustache. He yanked out his eyebrow ring and tossed it at Charley when he laughed at one of the boy's questions.

He was a complete fraud, as Evelina imagined him to be. However without the wig and sideburns he was quite dashing, she thought. His accent wasn't half bad to hear, either. As soon as Charley showed him the pictures he'd been printing out and going on about all day, Peter Vincent threw a fit and decided it was time that the Brewsters left his apartment. Ginger escorted Charley out as he tried to yell back that he wasn't crazy. He left his pictures on the counter and Evelina glanced at Peter Vincent, eyes pleading with him.

"And you," he glanced at her with narrowed eyes, "You just indulge his insanities?"

"He's not crazy," she whispered.

"Have you seen anything?"

"No, but," she looked up at him, "My brother is the biggest asshole on this side of the country and if he's freaking out about something like this, then it's probably true."

"Do yourself a favor, sweetheart," Peter smirked at her, "If you really care about your brother you'd get him help."

She scoffed, turning on her heel and leaving his apartment. She met with her brother downstairs and nearly dragged him to the car, "Fine, we'll do this ourselves then."

"You believe me, don't you?" Charley glanced at her. "You believe me even though he doesn't? Even though you like Jerry?"

"I don't like Jerry," she snapped, getting into her car. "I just thought he was hot." She put her hair up in a ponytail before pulling out of the spot and driving down the road. "And charming and funny, but that's the way most vampire movies begin, isn't it? The vampire is charming and sweet to an unsuspecting pretty girl whom he later eats?"

"Unless you're Edward Cullen," Charley joked.

"Believe me, I'd rather be killed by a rather nasty vampire than deal with a pretty, sparkling one," Evelina told her brother wholeheartedly as they pulled up to the home improvement store. They got a ton of wood and some knives to carve their own crosses before they stopped at the grocery store and bought all of the garlic they could.

When they got home, they got to work carving crosses and putting them up all over the house. Charley was hanging garlic while Evelina tried to find out where to buy holy water online. She noticed that the mail had been shoved through the mail slot and she got up and went through it, noticing they'd been given some of Jerry's mail by accident. She sighed, glancing over as her brother ran around the house. She slipped outside and walked over to Jerry's quickly. The best way to approach their fear was to look it in the eye and lie like she'd never lied before. Maybe, if she acted like she had no idea that he was a vampire, he wouldn't try to kill her.

She knocked on the door, glancing up at the sky. It was getting dark already, but it wasn't completely dark out yet. Would he be able to open the door?

Her question was answered when he opened it, not all the way, but enough to see her. He smiled lopsidedly, "Hey, Evelina…what brings you here?"

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, "Huh? Oh," he handed him the mail, "Your mail got mixed up in ours by accident."

He chuckled, his laughter not meeting his eyes, taking it from her. "Thanks, Ev," he glanced at her for a moment, "You uh, want to come in for a second? Grab a beer or something from the fridge and hang out?"

She grinned broadly, realizing that he was flirting with her. It had seemed like a perfectly innocent invitation until she thought about it. He was old (How old? 100? Older?) and dangerous. Then she realized that he also probably wanted to eat her. "Oh, I don't know," she smiled, feigning shyness, "I have to make dinner for Charley tonight and I'm not _legally_ allowed to drink…"

"I won't tell if you don't," he winked at her, opening the door wider as the sun went down a bit more. She smiled nervously, "I guess one beer won't hurt, right?" She looked off to her house; she could see Charley running through the windows.

"Nah, just one beer and then I'll let you go home," he assured her, "Promise."

She smiled, making her way inside the house. As soon as he closed the door behind her, she felt her heart leap into her throat. Charley didn't even know where she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Honestly, I know this wasn't my best. But, just a random thought here: Where the heck did Charley get all the money to buy that stuff in the movie? I mean, to my knowledge he didn't work. Did he just steal money off his mom? Who knows. And why would no one stop a kid from buying all that garlic. Wouldn't a normal person be concerned? Lol. Just saying…


	5. Five

Author's Note: Seriously? You guys are the best. I kept getting emails all night and I've been so happy ever since. I'm so glad that everyone likes this story!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night, any of the characters except for my own, and any of the pop culture references that I will probably make through out the entirety of my story._

* * *

><p>"Uh, why'd Evelina just go into the house next door?" Ben asked, taking a hit off of his joint. He and Mark were sitting in Mark's car outside of Jerry's house. They were going to ask Charley for his history homework, but had decided to take a joint break before they went to ask.<p>

"Dude, that guy's like old…like _ancient_ old," Mark laughed, "Is she that desperate?"

"What's her brother doing?" Ben asked, glancing up again, this time at the Brewster house. Charley was putting up a bunch of crosses and garlic.

"They've lost it," Mark laughed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Evelina smiled as Jerry handed her a beer. He grinned, leaning backwards on his counter as she sipped it. She briefly wondered why he himself wasn't drinking a beer, opting to just sit and watch her drink, but the thought fled her head as he spoke up.<p>

"Sorry about the house being a mess, I'm trying to figure out where everything should go," he smiled innocently. There were a few boxes here and there, but nothing that Evelina would consider a mess. Hadn't he said that he had more furniture than she saw there?

"Oh, well if you ever need any help just let me know," she offered, "I may look incredibly small, but I've got Hulk-like strength." That was an incredible lie.

He chuckled, "So those cops the other night seemed like they know you pretty well, huh?"

"And here I thought that I was invited in on friendly terms," she glanced at him, suspiciously, "Was this to be neighborly or to interrogate me about my juvenile delinquency?"

"It was just a conversation starter," he smirked, "If the subject really bothers you we can change it. Do you wanna go and sit in the living room?"

"Uh, sure," she nodded, making her way into the living room after him and sitting on one of the two chairs he had in there. She noticed that the two chairs didn't match and that the one she sat in looked newer, as if Jerry had just bought it.

"So," he began after a few moments, "Do you want to answer the question or change the topic?"

She gave him a look, almost telling him to drop it, before she realized that not telling him would make the situation look worse. "Those cops are the most annoying human beings on the planet," she frowned, sipping at her beer, "After my dad left, Charley and I had the uh, 'potential for future issues' according to them… that's the joy of such a small town, people start making stuff up. They followed us around, waiting for us to act out in rebellion to our dad leaving us."

"And?"

"And I was the only one that ever did," she started peeling at the label of her bottle. "I drank a lot and I broke town curfew a lot. That's why I left. My dad thought it'd be better to move me out of a small town environment and into a big city where he thought an actual _party_ –and not like a regular small town house party, an actual city party with not just beer and pot would scare me straight."

"And did it?" he asked, eyebrows rising with interest.

"Not at first," she answered honestly as she met his eyes, "I made a lot of friends, actually. I enjoyed going out every night. Until it reflected on my grades and I saw how much trouble those kids actually got into after awhile. So, I just got a job and spent all my time doing homework after that."

"Why'd you come back?"

"My dad got engaged to his secretary," she rolled his eyes, "And I can't stand that bitch," she tilted her head back to swallow the last bit of her beer, her eyes narrowed with bitterness.

"So you came back here a new person," he was nearly mocking her. She glanced at him with a small glare, before nodding reluctantly. "Though, you are drinking now," he pointed at the bottle.

"Well, you offered," she gave him a wide grin. "And Charley and I have switched places… He's even got my old best friend, now," she snorted. "Oh, well," she glanced over at the direction of her house, her eyes meeting with the blacked out windows of Jerry's house. She sighed, "Oh, I should probably get going. Charley gets cranky when he doesn't eat and then he's a diva for the rest of the night. He's like a living Snickers commercial." She stood up, getting ready to leave.

Jerry stood up as well, "Oh, well you could stay a bit longer. Or come back later?" He glanced at her. His black eyes were pleading with her and she saw something else in them, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Oh, um, I might be able to stop back by, later," she smiled. She was trying not to shake and she didn't even know why. "Where should I leave this?" She held up the beer bottle. He took it and set it down on the end table by his chair, "I'll take care of it. I'll walk you to the door," he gestured towards the front door.

She smiled thankfully, letting him lead her to the door. He opened the door for her, leaning over her, against the frame, intimidatingly as she stood in the middle of the doorway. "So, I'll see you later," it wasn't a question.

"Um," she took a shaky breath. She could smell his cologne. It was somewhat spicy and she could smell the cigarette smoke on his clothing although she'd only seen him smoke that one time. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that her mom was home.

She didn't answer him right away, staring into his eyes. They were dark and cold, reminding her of coal. She almost felt herself melting into them as she stared into them, "Yeah," she answered after awhile, almost dazed. She wasn't shaking anymore. "Yeah, you will," she nodded.

He smiled, leaning down to her a bit more, putting his hand under her chin and his thumb just under her bottom lip. He stroked there with his thumb a bit, smirking, "_So beautiful_." She heard him say. But his lips hadn't moved.

He leaned down a bit more, cupping the entire side of her face now. Her heart was beating wildly, but she couldn't process what was happening as he leaned down entirely and captured his mouth in her own.

She let out a small gasp before kissing him back. He pulled away from her, "See you later," he smirked. She nodded, almost dumbly as she turned around and made her way down the steps. The door closed behind her and she walked down his sidewalk to the main one, walking like a zombie past Mark's car.

He stuck his head out his window, "What are you doing; making out with the neighbor? Is that why you're such a bitch now? You're too mature for me, now?" Mark had always like Evelina and at one point she had liked him back. Then, she realized how stupid he was and she stopped trying.

Mark frowned, as she didn't even glance at him and continued up into her house, shutting the door behind her. He scoffed, taking a hit out of his joint, "Fucking bitch," he glanced at the shadow by his car door. _Fuck_. He looked up to be face to face with a stranger.

_"Hey, guy."_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Evelina, you're home," Jane turned to her with a smile. "Dinner's on the table."<p>

"How long have you been home?" she asked, looking at her mom with confusion written on her face.

"About an hour now?" she smiled, "I got home when it was still light out."

"Oh," Evelina blinked. She'd been there for an hour? It felt like fifteen minutes. "Um, okay mom, I'll go upstairs and get Charley…"

She walked upstairs and knocked on her brother's room. He opened the door roughly and glanced at her, "Where were you?"

"I.."

"You left your phone at home!"

"Charley," she breathed out, her eyes prickled with tears and she didn't even know why. What was going on with her? He glanced at her, eyes wide with confusion and fright, "Where were you, Evelina?"

"I went inside his house," she choked out with wide eyes. "I, I don't even…really know why," she looked up at him.

"Evelina, did he bite you?"

She shook her head no, "He _kissed_ me."

The doorbell rang and the twins looked at each other before rushing down the stairs, yelling at their mom to not open the door. Charley yanked it open and Amy stood there, looking confused, "We need to talk, Charley."

She began to yell at him, because he was acting so weird lately. Jane Brewster and her daughter stood on the side amazed that the popular blonde cared so much about Charley. Then, just as Amy was about to round on Evelina, the doorbell rang again.

"Don't open the door," Evelina blurted out. Something tugged at her heart as she said this, but she ignored it, swallowing any unwanted feelings that she could.

_"Jane_!" Jerry's voice shouted through the door. Charley began to freak out, "Mom! NO!"

"Mom, don't," Evelina, whispered.

"Look, Charley broke into my house," he was saying. Jane was standing on her side of the door, leaning against it. She glanced at Charley with accusing eyes, as Amy looked confused. "I was going to call the cops, but I'd rather work it out with you instead."

"Mom," Charley shook his head, holding Amy to his chest.

"And Evelina," he tried the younger twin as an excuse now with an unchanged tone of voice. "She's really troubled, Jane. She's been hitting on me since she met me." Evelina gasped, insulted. "She kissed me earlier and I think you just need to let me talk to you about it. It's not healthy for a girl her age to be going after men my age."

Evelina shook her head, appalled. "That's bullshit, Dandridge!" She cried out. She could almost _feel_ him smirking behind the door, "You kissed me, you dick!"

"WHAT?" Jane cried out, shocked. "No, listen," she sighed before yelling out, "then call the police!"

As Jerry made his way around the house, Jane's face lit up, "Oh, wait, I get it…this is the joke for Amy, right?"

Evelina glanced at her mother, confused. She then locked eyes on Amy who was just as confused. She shrugged. Jerry was standing in the backyard, glancing in the window.

He locked eyes with Evelina, "Evelina, come here," he tried ordering her outside to him, coldly.

Charley glanced to see his sister staring out the window, eyes locked with the monster.

"Evelina," he let out a whisper. Charley let out a cry as Evelina started to stand up. He let go of his girlfriend and yanked his sister down, "Evelina, stop! Don't look at him! Evelina!"

Amy yanked her down by the back of the shirt, causing the brunette to lose all eye contact with the man, "Evelina," she whispered.

"Amy," she whispered out, somewhat dazed. She hugged her old friend tightly.

Realizing that his first plan had been foiled, he went along to plan b. He dug out the gas line and yanked it apart, holding a lighter to it.

The group all huddled against each other once the gas lines exploded. Jerry jumped into the open window, grinning evilly.

"Don't need an invitation if there's no house," he nearly laughed.

His eyes were locked on the small girl who was struggling to get to her feet by the window that he jumped in. Her brother was screaming at her to hurry up and get up. Still struggling, Evelina locked eyes with her brother. _Go_, she mouthed to him. He shook his head so she turned to Amy and repeated the action. She nodded, pulling Charley and Jane out the door with her.

Jerry was walking towards her; the sound of broken glass crunching beneath his feet grew louder as he got closer. She slipped down again, cursing as she let out a sob. She had a huge shard of glass in her thigh, which was adding to the difficulty of getting up in the mess.

He flipped her over with the tip of his boot, glancing down at her menacingly. He sniffed the air, smelling the sweet scent of her blood before looking down at her. She locked her eyes with the coal ones in his head, nearly crying out again. Surprisingly, Jerry reached down and held out a hand to her. Eyes locked with his, she slowly raised her hand to his. He yanked her up quickly and she stumbled into him, grabbing onto his shoulders. She was leaning on him as she couldn't put any pressure on her wounded leg.

"Evelina," he whispered. His eyes were even darker, if possible, from the smell of her blood in the air. He could feel his fangs starting to grow out.

She locked eyes with him, terrified.

"It's okay," he told her, his voice calm as he leaned in to her, "I don't even have to bite you. Unless you want me to," he whispered, brushing her hair off of her neck and kissing her there, gently. She let out a soft sigh, leaning her head back. He felt his fangs pop out.

"Just ask," he told her. "If you don't want me to bite you, just ask. There's another way."

She let out a shaky whisper, "Please," she breathed out. "Just do it."


	6. Six

Author's Note: You guys are the greatest! I mean it, I love every review and every alert email that I get! Also, I definitely made Evelina and Jerry on the Sims last night… :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night, any of the characters except for my own, and any of the pop culture references that I will probably make through out the entirety of my story._

* * *

><p>"Where's Evelina?" Charley shouted, glancing around to the near empty street.<p>

Jerry laughed. He'd followed the three people that had escaped from the Brewster house after taking care of the youngest Brewster and he'd caused them to stop in the middle of the road, leading to another car crashing into them. He'd disposed of the man from the other car, revealing his true form to the Brewsters and Amy.

"Oh," Jerry smirked coldly, brushing off his shoulders, "Evelina is… recovering, I guess you could say." He laughed, looking triumphant. "I basically _told_ you I wanted your sister," he was still walking around, "Maybe not in that exact wording, but you get what I mean. And you just left her unattended," he tsked. "Charley, if you really think about it, your sister's fate is _your_ fault."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Charley hissed out, leaning up against the van.

"Do you know how many people have tried to kill me, Charley?" He was laughing coldly again. "Have you ever had someone try and stab you through the heart? I have," he spoke thoughtfully. "It's right here," he held his hand over the spot. "But people just keep missing."

At that moment he let out a shriek as the post of one of Jane's realtor signs went through his chest. Jane grabbed Charley and Amy and ran off as Jerry lay on the ground, writing in pain. Then, Jane fell down because she had hit her head in the accident hard enough to make a cut.

"Whoa, where are we going?" Amy glanced at her boyfriend, "Shouldn't we be going after Evelina?"

"No," Charley frowned. "Evelina's probably hidden in his house somewhere. It might be the first thing he expects me to do."

"He's _dead_, Charley."

"He's not, he was still moving… My mom will be safe with all of the crosses. But, we need to stop him anyways."

* * *

><p>"So where are we <em>going<em>?" Amy asked as he drove the stolen station wagon from the scene of their earlier accident. He pulled up outside a nightclub with a hotel and tossed the valet his keys. Amy scoffed, following him into the hotel.

She was confused at how Charley knew exactly where he was going, but she didn't say anything to him. A woman who was flirting with Charley let them into a huge room and it was getting on her nerves. That was until Charley gestured at the man in front of them. "Amy," he sighed, "Meet Peter Vincent."

Pete grinned, "Why do you have all these _gorgeous_ ladies in your presence? Where's your sister? She couldn't handle her feelings for me, eh?"

Amy heard Ginger scoff nearby and mutter something about how he was a douchebag. She glanced over at Charley to see him frowning.

"What?" Vincent's smile fell. "What is it? Have I taken it too far with the sister jokes?"

"No," Charley sighed. "Well, yes, but she probably enjoyed them." Peter grinned, but Charley grew angry. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. He's got my sister, Peter."

"He?"

"The vampire!"

Peter frowned, "Oh, that's a turn of bad luck. I liked your sister, too… she had spunk. I'm sorry about that."

"He said he turned her into one of them," Charley sighed. "We stabbed him through the chest, but we missed… he's going to come back after us. We've got to kill him!"

Peter chuckled a bit, "Good luck with that, mate. And I'm not joining your little Scooby Gang… One of the pictures you gave me, sparked something that I remembered," he moved along the room, "He's an ancient breed… they're like burrowers… they live in the earth and come up when they want to feed. They kill slowly… they keep their victims alive for days. _Snackers._"  
>"And they turn everyone?" Charley asked.<p>

"Well, they're tribal by nature so yeah, he could be trying to turn everyone… replenish his ranks."

"Look," Amy spoke up, "How do we kill these guys?"

"You two?" Vincent took a drink as he laughed, "You don't. It's a strong breed, you're going to need an _army_."

"And what about Evelina?"

"Yeah, in the movies you can save them if they haven't killed anyone, yet," Amy glanced at Peter. "Right?"

"Not right, darling. Those are _movies_." He went on to explain about the differences between him and other vampires before someone paged him and said there was a package for him. He told them to send them up. When it arrived, Ginger ran off to the door to get it, calling Vincent a douchebag again.

"You get deliveries here?"  
>"Yeah," he sat down with a sigh, "It gets late, I get drunk, and I order things off ebay… its all good fun."<p>

"But you get deliveries this late at night?" The two men locked eyes before both pairs of eyes widened.

"Shit."

"And you invited them up!" Charley cried out.

"Ginger!" Peter stood up. Charley and Amy walked towards the door and they saw Ginger lying on the ground, bleeding. "Oh, shit," he whispered to Amy. As he got closer, a figure stepped into the doorway.

"Ed?" Charley cried.

"Oh, hey Charley, Amy? What'sup?" he mocked them.

"Where's Evelina?" Charley cried out. "What did he do with her?"

"Don't worry," Ed rolled his eyes, tugging at the shirt of his UPS uniform, "Jerry's on his way up with her." He held up his phone to show off that Jerry had texted him, "He's actually quite modern."

"Amy go," Charley ordered her. She ran off to where Peter Vincent had gone only to see that he had locked himself in a panic room. She cursed, looking around for anything they could use.

Charley killed Ed just as Jerry came into the room and after they got away from him, they found themselves in a club downstairs, trying to blend in.

"He can't hurt us here," Charley told her. She nodded, clinging to him until she saw a mane of dark brown, curly hair.

"Charley," she nudged him, "Look."

Dancing in the middle of a crowd nearby was Evelina. Her skin had lost every shade she'd gained over the year in California and it was now almost as white as Jerry's. Her hair was curly and wild and she was wearing a short, tight black dress as she danced.

"Evelina!" Amy shouted out.

Charley grabbed her, "No! If Jerry turned her, she might be like Ed!"

"Ed was just like that because you two were fighting," Amy tried to push away from Charley, calling out for her friend again.

"Yeah, well Evelina and I don't get along all of the time," Charley tried to convince his girlfriend. He glanced out at his sister who had her eyes locked on him. She smiled wide, revealing fangs that replaced two of her natural teeth. Charley groaned.

Jerry made his way to Evelina, getting through the crowd with ease. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began dancing with her. Charley was sick to his stomach.

"Charley, let's go, then. Come on, let's go," Amy tugged his shirt.

They stayed long enough to see Evelina turn around and engage in a passionate lip lock with the vampire before they left. As they walked out, Charley felt as if he could feel Jerry laughing in his head.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry that it's short, but I've been busy getting ready for school (which was actually supposed to start yesterday, but due to the flooding here they postponed it). I hope this little bit will hold you over until I get another chapter up. I'm also sorry that I skipped through the scenes with Charley and Ed and Charley and Jerry.


	7. Seven

A/N: This is (from a suggestion made by **VampireSiren**) somewhat of a flashback to when Jerry bit her. I've decided to make this chapter from Evelina's point of view for the events during the last chapter. Thanks everyone for your great reviews! And your patience!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night, etc. etc._

* * *

><p>Evelina groaned, trying to raise her head up. It felt too heavy, however and it caused her to let out another noise of distress. Her eyes flickered around the room, taking in the sight around her.<p>

The walls were bare save for one parchment with a design on it; there was a dresser off to the right and a closet on the other side of the room. She was on a bed, she figured from the softness of it. She recognized nothing about this room and she felt panicked for a second. Where _was _she?

Had everything that had happened back home been a dream? Had she been in some weird, drunk induced stupor this whole time and she was really back in California, in a strange man's room?

It wasn't until she breathed in that she realized. At first it had been a light scent, barely noticeable until she tried to recognize it. It was the same scent that she had smelt on Jerry. It became stronger after a moment and she moved her eyes to look at the door as he entered.

He was grinning broadly as he leaned on the doorway, "Oh, you're up."

Evelina couldn't speak as he entered the room, even if she had really wanted to. She felt as if her throat had suddenly closed up. "I hope you don't mind," he raised his arms up as if he was acting casually, "I don't usually bring anyone in here, so I don't know if it's uh, acceptable or not."

She fixed her eyes on him in a glare, but he could still smell the fear on her. Jerry grinned wider. He gestured to the bed as if asking her if he could sit next to her. Because she couldn't bring herself to answer him, he sat down anyway with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You're probably wondering," he twisted himself so he sat next to her and he pulled his legs up, laying them next to hers, "What you're doing here," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you remember?" He turned to face her better, running his other hand over her face, "You _asked _me to do it."

"No," she finally choked out, remembering as her throat opened up. She could smell Jerry because she was like him.

His smile became softer, "Yes, Evelina. You asked for it. You told me to do it, so I did it. It's as simple as that."

She glanced down at her hands and saw she was already losing her California tan. Her eyes darted to him for a minute, "So I'm… dead?"

"Not yet," he almost sighed, "Your body's still dying. Lucky for you, you slept out the fever. You might still get an awful headache, though."

"The _fever_?" she blinked, confused.

"Your body was trying to fight it off," he mumbled, checking his long nails before pressing his pointer and middle fingers to her wrist. "You still have a heartbeat as of now, but it's slowed down considerably. You're going to be dead, soon."

Evelina stared ahead, in shock. How could he talk about her dying so casually to her? She tried to swallow, her mouth feeling dry. "Then what happens?"

"No more tan," he ran his pointy-nailed fingers up her forearm, nearly giving her chills. "No more heartbeat. You won't need to breathe, either, but you will for a while… it's a habit. Your teeth are going to grow a bit… just the canines, though. Your body temperature's going to go down from normal human temperature to about sixty."

"It's not as bad as you think," he glanced down at the small girl, "You'll never get older so you don't have to deal with wrinkles," he tried to joke with her. "You can't get acne, your senses will be ten times what they were."

"And I'll kill other people to survive," she muttered darkly, "Or do you have a bright side to that one, Jerry?"

He grabbed her face in one hand and glanced at her, "Don't get sarcastic with me, Evelina. I've given you a gift. Be grateful."

She stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down the fear radiating through her body. She wasn't dead yet, so Jerry could still kill her. And right now, he looked like he wanted to. She took a shaky breath and nodded slowly, to tell him she understood.

"Good," he removed the harsh grip he had on the sides of her face. "I'm glad you can understand where I'm coming from, Evelina. You and I aren't that much different. And soon, we'll even be the same species," he grinned at her. "It's not that much different than you think, Evelina. You didn't even believe your brother or Ed when they told you."

Evelina thought back for a bit, realizing it had taken her brother actually telling her that he'd broken into Jerry's house and seen him bite Doris for her to believe him. And Ed… where _was_ Ed? Her eyes widened, "Ed," she whimpered out.

"Oh Ed's alive… sort of," he frowned, realizing that Ed wasn't in fact alive, "He's downstairs. He's got his own room here, he's one of my biggest helpers."

"Helpers?" Evelina inched away from him for a moment. His hand clamped down on her wrist and restricted her from moving any further.

"The people that I've turned," he told her in a voice that suggested he was talking to a child, "They stay downstairs."

"The _people_?" she questioned, "There are more?"

"Well, there's Ed," he thought for a moment, "Your one friend Adam… Mark, I had to kill him, he was kind of a –"

"Douchebag," Evelina supplied. Jerry thought for a moment before nodding, "And Doris… well, your brother accidentally killed her. And a couple of other kids from your school."

"So I'm not the only one you've given this _gift_ to? You've got a whole barrel full of girls you've turned down there?" She raised an eyebrow. "Not to make a bad pun or anything, but what am I? The flavor of the week?"

He chuckled, "See, Evelina, this is why I like you. You have so much spunk. Although you do jump ahead of the game every now and then and that does get to be a little annoying."  
>She frowned, confused, and he sighed. "I'm going to give you something that I didn't give any of the others."<p>

"What?" she raised her eyebrows, skeptical.

He didn't answer her and he only created a small cut on his wrist with his nail. It began to ooze at once and Evelina made a disgusted face, still confused.

He held his wrist towards her and nodded, "Drink it."

"Gross!" she tried to move away from him. His eyes locked onto hers and she didn't try to move away anymore.

"Drink it," he told her sternly, moving his wrist up to her mouth. She felt her eyes closing as she inhaled the scent of Jerry's blood.

Deep inside her, her mind told her to shove his arm away; that this was disgusting – it was wrong. But she couldn't. She felt her mouth opening; her breathing became more staggered as she leaned forward.

She felt his skin under her lips and then the cold, wetness of his blood. It spilled into her mouth and she felt it flowing down her throat easily. Her body instantly became warmer as she drank his blood. It gave her a feeling of being almost high. He gently pulled his wrist away from her and replaced it with his own mouth, by leaning down to connect his lips with hers.

Evelina let out a low moan as his tongue entered her mouth and she pressed herself up against him, fisting her hands into his t-shirt and pulling him forward to her.

His kiss became more intense as they continued and he pulled away, stopping himself. She looked up at him, her hair messed up and her eyes half-lidded as he pulled away. She let out a small whimper and reached out to bring him back to her and he chuckled, smiling as he nudged her nose with his. "Sleep, Evelina."

And then all she saw was darkness.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Evelina," his voice whispered in her ear. She picked her head up quickly and glanced at him. It was pitch black in the room but she could see Jerry as clear as if they were out in the sun. She raised an eyebrow to him, confused at why he woke her up.<p>

He was sitting on the edge of the bed in a new shirt and he frowned, "Your brother tried to stab me in the heart just now," he chuckled.

Her eyes widened and she sat up, on the edge of the bed next to him. She licked her lips – they felt dry, "Are you alright?" Her voice sounded husky.

Jerry nodded, his eyes smiling as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She had continued to sweat as she slept, which caused her hair to get curly and wild looking. He smiled at her as he leaned forward and listened. No heartbeat.

"You want to go out tonight?" he grinned at her. She smiled, nodding. Her mind was in a fog and for some reason, going out sounded like a good idea to her. She had forgotten that he just told her that her brother had tried to kill him. She could barely remember his name right now. All she knew was that she wanted to go out with Jerry.

"Get dressed," he nudged her shoulder and nodded towards the closet. He didn't move as he watched her stand up and undress in front of him. He leaned backwards on the bed, his eyes raking over her body as she pulled on a new outfit, a short black dress that he'd gotten for when he turned her. It clashed wonderfully against her new pale skin and he grinned at her, "Ready?"

* * *

><p>She nearly pouted when Jerry left to go upstairs. He hadn't told her what he was going up there to do, he just excused himself and left. Or had he told her and she just forgot? Evelina had this nagging feeling in the back of her head as she danced in the middle of the crowd in the nightclub. Wasn't there someone that she was supposed to be worried about? She sighed, pushing hair out of her face as she raised her other hand up in the air and continued to dance. Then, as if she'd been stabbed in the heart, she turned to face the door by the kitchen.<p>

Standing there was a tall lanky brunette boy and a short blonde girl. Her eyes locked onto the brunette and she felt a searing pain in her chest as he locked his eyes onto hers. _Charley_, she thought in her head. She could remember this boy, but a younger version, and herself playing at the park and she smiled. This was her brother.

Charley Brewster looked filled with pain as his sister smiled at him and she frowned as he held the blonde back from going to her. They left the club soon after and Evelina felt someone behind her, dancing. She turned to see Jerry there and as his lips locked on hers, she completely forgot why she had felt so sad in the first place.


	8. Eight

**Author's Note:** So, I finally got another chapter done! Enjoy!  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night and unfortunately I do not own Colin Farrell.<em>

* * *

><p>Evelina stayed with Jerry at the nightclub for another hour or so. They continued to dance to the loud music until Jerry decided it was time to leave. Evelina had opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off with his own voice.<p>

"You haven't fed… you don't have the energy to stay here and dance all night," he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, "Or else we could."

"Sooo, what if I feed?" she smiled slyly, nudging him. She didn't know what had come over her. She felt so alive for being dead. She just wanted to stay up and dance all night.  
>He glanced at his watch, "Not enough time," he frowned, "Tomorrow night, maybe. It takes longer your first time, because you'll be reluctant to do what it takes. I think I've got some blood packs at home," he took her hand in his, "Let's go?"<p>

"Okay," she nodded, following him to the car they had used to get there.

* * *

><p>Once they were back at Jerry's house, he raided the drawer of his refrigerator, before pulling out one of the blood packets that they used in the hospital. He read it quickly, before tossing it to Evelina. She surprised herself, catching it. She glanced it over, an eyebrow raised as she tried to figure out how to open it. He chuckled as she figured it out and tentatively sipped from the bag. After a moment she ripped it away from her mouth.<p>

"Eugh, what am I doing?" she scrunched her face up in clear disgust.

"Eating dinner?" Jerry chuckled, "Staying alive?"

"This is disgusting, though. It's blood!"

"You just drank some," he laughed, "I mean think about it… was it really that bad?" He watched as Evelina frowned, before continuing to sip from her little snack pack.

It felt like cold syrup as it ran down her throat before filling her stomach. Once there, it felt as if a fire had been started and warmth spread from her stomach to the rest of her body. Once she was finished with her blood pack, Jerry took the empty packet from her and threw it out for her. He patted the couch next to him as he sat down and she scurried over to join him.

"Your brother is going to come tomorrow," he told her as she leaned her head on his shoulder as she picked her legs up and settled them next to herself on the couch, "And he is going to try and kill us."

"Charley wouldn't…" she frowned, "He wouldn't kill me."

"But you're just like me, Evelina," Jerry's voice sounded like a song as he whispered to her, running a hand through her hair, "And so was Ed. And Charley killed Ed…"

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide and horrified as she ripped her head from his shoulder. She had seen Ed before they'd gone to the club… She felt so stupid for not realizing that he was gone sooner. "Is that why…" she trailed off, before covering her mouth, "Oh my..."

"I know," Jerry spoke with a teasing tone, easing her head back onto his shoulder so he could continue to play with her hair. He could feel that it relaxed her, and he needed her entire trust to get her to fight on his side. "I couldn't believe it either… if he would do that to someone who was his best friend for years, what do you think he would do to you when you were gone for one? I've seen people like your brother before. It's rare, but it happens. He has the strength to kill his best friend… he'll have the strength to kill his sister, too."

* * *

><p>Evelina frowned after Jerry led her into the room that Peter and Charley were in, in the basement. There was no way the two of them would be able to kill Jerry. And Evelina knew that if they tried, Jerry would surely kill them first. Jerry was glaring at the two young men, menacingly and as Charley moved to grab a stake out of his belt, Evelina threw herself between the two opposing parties. Her eyes were wide as she cried out, "Stop!"<p>

"Ev," Charley whispered, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"Told you she was bloody one of them," Peter growled out.

"Shut up," Evelina hissed towards Peter. She then turned to Jerry, "Let's go away," she smiled at him, charmingly.

"Sweetheart," he mocked her in a charming voice, putting his hands on her shoulders as he looked down at her, "We can go later… don't you see I've got some business to attend to?" He pushed her away gently, glancing at the two men, "Women," he laughed.

"Jerry _please_," her voice was soft and sweet. Charley noticed the way that she stared at the vampire like he was some sort of a God. He felt his stomach drop down towards his feet at the same time that it decided to do a back flip.

"Darling please," Jerry glanced at her for a brief second before turning away, "Later."

"If you don't listen to me, I'm going outside," she threatened as Jerry moved towards the two men. She stood firmly with her fists clenched and her jaw set, glaring at him. Charley's eyes widened at his sister's threat to go into the sun. Jerry stopped moving, letting out what sounded like a soft hiss, "Don't be stupid, Evelina!"

"Don't call my sister stupid," Charley growled out. Jerry's eyes snapped to him, completely black by now, before turning back to Evelina.

"Charley," she snapped, "Shh." She moved towards Jerry, "Please," she gave him a sweet pout, "We can go away… we don't have to worry about anything… not my mom, Amy, Peter, Charley," she paused to push some of his hair backwards. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back a bit as she leaned towards him. Charley swallowed the bile rising in his throat, as his sister was sweet to the monster before them.

The bile actually made it's way into his mouth as she kissed Jerry sweetly. He swallowed as Evelina finished speaking, "Just you and me," she smiled.

Jerry was silent in thought for a few moments, "What about my children?"

_Children_? Charley scrunched his nose up.

"Let the two of them kill them," she played with the leather cuff on his wrist, "We can find better ones." She glanced up, "Please," she begged under her long lashes, "He's my _brother_."

"He'll come after us," Jerry whispered, touching the girl's face. Charley's eyes narrowed as he watched the vampire look at his sister.

"I'll talk to him," she smiled softly. As he opened his mouth to object, she put her hand on his own, taking it down from her face before kissing it lightly, "I'll talk to him."

He nodded, moving away from her and into a separate room, "Take care of it, Evelina."


	9. Nine

**Author's Note**: I know it's crazy that I've updated twice in a _week_! But, you are all so sweet – thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. Here you go!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night, etc. etc._

* * *

><p>After Jerry closed the door to the separate room in the basement, Evelina turned to her brother.<p>

"Charley," she whispered, touching his face lightly. Her voice was back to normal – no longer sweet and seductive as it had been during her plea with Jerry.

"Ev, what's going on?" he frowned.

"She's saving us," Peter explained as he stared at her. She locked eyes with him as he continued, "She's taking him away. And handing us all the other vampires… Right?" He raised an eyebrow to her. She nodded.

"Ev, you can't," Charley stepped forward.

"It's too late for me, Charley," she shrugged, "I'm his now."

"But we can kill him," Charley whispered. "Peter has this stake that was blessed-"

Peter noticed the downcast glance that Evelina held and he interrupted the male Brewster, "I don't think she wants him dead, Charley."

"Ev," Charley glanced at her.

"I love him," she looked up from where her eyes were glued to the cement, "I'm protecting everyone I love by taking him away… please, you can kill all the others – but leave Jerry and I alone to move on."

"But mom-"

"She knows I love her," Ev interrupted, "I'll take care of it. You'll just have to do me a favor. Jerry and I will leave tonight, but first you have to kill the others. Give me your hand," she held out her own pale hand, her palm facing the ceiling. Charley nearly gasped when he placed his hand in hers… for the first time in their lives, his skin was a darker skin tone than hers. Her hand held his like a vice and she raised her other hand. He could hear her almost whispering _Trust me_, in his mind as she gave his hand a small cut.

He gasped, but allowed his sister to hold his hand over the hole in the cement. As the drop of blood hit the dirt, she released his hand. Peter and Charley watched as at least a dozen vampires crawled out of the dirt and into the hole, before standing still. They made a move as to go towards the humans and Evelina cleared her throat, "Stop moving."

The vampires all glanced at her, confused for a moment, but they seemed to recognize that she was of more importance to their master than they were. "You will give your lives, a simple sacrifice," she took a deep breath, "To save your master's life. Do you understand?"

They nodded and did not move from their spots as Evelina gestured for Peter and Charley to go forward with their weapons, "There you go, boys."

* * *

><p>Evelina stood in the hospital room that her mom was in. Charley had taken the crosses down after they had gotten rid of the other vampires. Though, he still held one in his back pocket as Jerry stood awkwardly in the corner.<p>

Jane Brewster had always been a heavy sleeper and she didn't wake as Evelina held her mother's hand and squeezed it gently. She gave a small, shaky sigh before she moved forward, holding her mother's head in both hands. She leaned down, her lips brushing Jane's forehead as she whispered, "I love you."

She pressed her lips to her mother's forehead for a few moments, her eyes closed as a single tear ran down each cheek. As she moved away, she whispered, "I'm sorry," and left the room.

Jerry followed after her quickly and Charley took a glance at his mother before following them into the corridor. Amy was sitting with Peter, his arm around her shoulders as she cried. She looked up, her face stained with tears. She leapt up at the sight of her friend and hugged Evelina tightly.

"I'm sorry I was such a bad friend," Amy whispered to her.  
>"You were never a bad friend," she whispered back, "And I <em>am<em> happy that it's

you dating Charley."

Amy smiled softly before Evelina moved to Peter, "Well, vampire slayer," she smirked, "Guess this is goodbye."

He chuckled, holding his arms out to her, "S'alright, love, I know you really liked me all along." She gave a laugh, hugging him quickly. She heard him mutter, "It's a damn shame," as they broke away and he looked her up and down.

Jerry left the group to go and get Evelina's car from the parking lot as Charley walked her to the exit.

"Ev, you don't have to go…" Charley broke off as Evelina's hand touched his wrist, comforting him.  
>"It's alright, I wasn't very good in this life, Charley," she shrugged.<br>"I'll miss you," his eyes watered up.

"I'll miss you, too." She gave him one last hug and walked to the door. As she was in the doorway, he called out to her, "What did you do to mom?"

"What?"

"You said you'd take care of it…"  
>She smiled sadly at her brother, "The hard part… Jerry got rid of the pictures." Charley's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as his sister left the hospital. She made her way into the car where Jerry was waiting for her. They were taking her car until they could steal a better one, and all of his clothes were packed into the trunk, along with some of the outfits he had gotten for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Charley walked into his mother's hospital room, looking worse for wear. He sighed, sitting down in the plastic chair near his mother's bed as she began to wake up. He jumped out of his seat, "Mom!"<p>

She looked up at him, looking a bit more awake than she had the last time he'd been here, "Charley," she smiled.

"You just missed Evelina…" he trailed off, noticing the confused look that made it's way onto his mother's face.

"Who?" Jane frowned, confused.

Charley's face fell, "Evie, mom."

"Who's that?" Jane Brewster still looked very confused.

"Your daughter…"

"Oh, you're funny, Charley… you think it's funny to mess with your old mom like that?" she smiled, raising an eyebrow, "The doctors said I have no brain damage, so nice try. Good joke," she rolled her eyes. "You know you're an only child."

Charley's heart fell in his chest, and he forced out a laugh, "Yeah, I tried, mom."

Amy drove him past his house later that night and he finally realized what his sister had meant. _Jerry got rid of the pictures._ Any pictures of Evelina had been lost in the fire that had stemmed from the explosion Jerry caused. Charley grabbed at his hair with his hands, letting out a sob. Evelina had made it so Jane Brewster would never remember her daughter.

* * *

><p>Jerry glanced over at Evelina as he drove. She was in the passenger seat, her feet tucked underneath her body as she stared out the passenger window.<p>

"You'll be okay," he muttered, glancing at her again before he looked back at the road. "You were strong enough to do something that it took me years to do."

She turned to him, eyes wide, "You…"

"My mother thought I went missing," he explained. "She looked for me for five years. I felt awful… I did it for her. It was best for _her_. It'll hurt you, Evelina, but it will never hurt her."

"Should I have… with Charley?"

"He'll be fine."

"He has to pretend I never existed," she turned to face him. "I'm his _twin_."

"Charley's strong, too," Jerry locked eyes with her. "Don't ever tell him I said that." She gave him a small smile, turning back to face the road. She was leaving her old life behind for this new one - one that would never end – one that she would share with this man. And as she glanced back at him out of the corner of her eyes, she was fine with it.


End file.
